creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Vision of Carnage
The Vision of Carnage Interval 1 Kirsty remained in protective custody for a week before being released. By then, everything about her drug abuse, her boyfriend's drug abuse and his murders, the Alchemy insanity, and their plot to humiliate Kate had come out. No court action was taken against her, but she was expelled from school. It wasn't like she was going to miss her friends at school, after all, they were all dead by the hands of Taylor or Alchemy. Damn, I sure can pick them, she thought. But the humiliation would continue, as her house was vandalized quite frequently. Her mother got a full-time job just so she could get away from her daughter. Her father already worked late hours and was the only one sympathetic with her, but he never got home in time. Her mother began to verbally abuse her as well. Every time it happened, the images of the crossdressed Alchemy holding the gun at her head burned in her mind. She still wondered why he hadn't shot her, why he let her live and left. Then again, he also allowed the doctor, Amy, to live, although killing everyone else. She honestly was in love with Taylor, and only found out that on her last day, Taylor had shot Detective Mendez, and in retaliation, Mizuku had killed him. Whether or not it was retaliation or for safety she didn't care. What she did care about was the fact that the Asian bitch had killed her boyfriend, just like Taylor killed hers. What she did care about was the fact that her mother began to physically abuse her within the months, attributing the scars to self-harm and getting Kirsty mental help, which conveniently was diagnosed as post-traumatic stress. Her attempts to tell her doctor of her abuse were never believed, and she was hopped up on antidepressants. Her father, during that month, much to his chagrin, was deployed for the coming months on a military assignment. He was upset because he knew his wife wasn't one to give a shit about their child, and that Kirsty was troubled greatly. This however, gave Kirsty her window of opportunity. She began plotting out her mother's murder, and then realized it was too simple. Too much like Alchemy's revenge killings. She just wanted to kill. She had read about Japanese Onyro spirits, who died bearing grudges against other mortals and returned to kill, often those unrelated to their deaths in any way. She felt like doing that, but starting with her mother. She would end with Mizuku. She decided she would wait until the day after her father deployed, when her mother would most likely use the moment to physically abuse her. Oh would she turn the tables. While fixing dinner, her mother took the spatula, covered in boiling grease, and asked Kirsty to turn around from fixing the salad. When Kirsty did, her mother slapped the boiling spatula across Kirsty's face, followed by yet another smack, leaving second degree marks across Kirsty's face. Kirsty, at this point, screamed, and ran up to her bathroom. Her mother returned to cooking, as if nothing had happened. "What a bitch." She said, and fixed herself coffee. Kirsty quickly grabbed sleeping pills from the medicine cabinet, and dumped cold water across her burning face. It stung like fucking hell, and she began screaming. Her mother yelled up "Bitch, would you shut the fuck up!" Kirsty had had enough. She stepped out of the bathroom ignoring her painful burns, and dumped the sleeping pills in her mother's coffee while her Mother used the restroom. She dumped four pills in, and ran off to hide and watch. It took several minutes for it to work, but her mother stopped sipping her coffee and fell over, unconscious. Kirsty removed all her mother's clothes, then tied her to a chair with duct tape, and stuck an onion in her mouth. She began cutting her mother's hair, placing the large piece of hair in her mother's mouth, and then taping it over with duct tape, serving as a choking gag. She then began wrapping her around the chair in duct tape, and proceeded to do some unspeakable things while her mother was asleep. When her mother awoke...she couldn't feel her fingers. She was tightly restrained down, and a large hairy object was stuck in her mouth, which was taped shut. Kirsty stepped out. "Enjoy your nap, mom?" Her mother muffled some "fucks" but the rest was inaudible. "Of course you did. I imagine you can't feel your fingers. Take a closer look..." Kirsty said, as she undid the restraint keeping her mother's head straight up and ahead. Her mother immediately looked down at her hands, to notice bloody stumps where her fingers were. Her mother was screaming beneath the gag, and on the inside at the mere sight. Feeling immediately came back into her hand, and she felt pain. Also at her barefoot feet, where her toes...used to be. She began puking, which only went right back down her throat against the onion and hairs. She began choking on her own puke, and Kirsty grabbed her head and screamed in her ear "I'm tired of dealing with you and all the other fuckers in my life. I'm tired of it. So I'm going to kill you. And I'm going to make it painful, just like Alchemy made his." Kirsty immediately went to the boiling pot of spaghetti. she began to dump the pot of spaghetti and boiling water onto her mother's naked lap, causing her mother to scream a muffled noise at the top of her lungs. Kirsty imagined if the puke, onion, and hair weren't there how loud it would be. She then removed the boiling water cooking the rice, and proceeded to dump it on her mother's shaved head. The burn was intense, and mother shook uncontrollably while screaming as loud as she could into her gag. She screamed until she puked again, this time choking it down. Kirsty kicked the chair that her mother was tied to down, so her head was facing the ceiling. She proceeded to grab a knife and smile over her mother's head. Her mother began whimpering, and Kirsty simply poked a hole into the gag with the knife. She proceeded to grab a box of baking soda, and some vinegar. Her mother didn't realize what was going to happen until she had a mouth full of baking soda. She began choking on the dry dust, and finally had a mouthful of vinegar. Kirsty began to sadistically laugh, as the carbonation spread in her mother's mouth and began to choke her, fizzing right out of the hole in the gag, and out her mother's eyes and nose. Her mother was obviously in intense pain, not being able to breathe at all, not even being able to speak. Kirsty waited for the effects to cease, and her mother began gasping for breath. Kirsty proceed to take off her pants, and pee into the hole in the gag, smothering her mother's face with her rear. "So this is what peeing in a shithole feels like, huh?" She laughed. Her mother's face was streaming with tears as the salty urine began streaming down her throat. Never had she tasted anything more disgusting...until feces began squishing against the onion, getting in her teeth, and touching her tongue. Her mother began to cough and choke and puke, puking pieces of turd and literally, her guts right out the hole. Kirsty decided to flip the chair back up, this time grabbing her mother's cigarettes, lighting them, and touching her mother's breasts with them. "This was a familiar situation..." Kirsty said. Her mother, though still gagged, muffled a word, which was heard through the hole in the gag. "Cunt." Kirsty turned her head to face her mother's face. She then stuck the cigarette into the hole in the gag, and began shaking her mother's head and slamming it, attempting to get her to swallow the cigarette. The burning cigarette was hitting her mother's tongue and gums, causing her to scream through the hole, and Kirsty walked away for a moment. Her mother struggled to find a way to escape, but the tape was too tight and thick. There wasn't any way out. Especially considering her fingers were off. Kirsty came back...with a bottle of rat poison and antifreeze. "Since you can't swallow the pill, thought I'd help you wash it down. She pulled out the antifreeze and proceeded to kick her mother down again, forcing the bottle into the hole and pinching her mother's nose. Her mother could not breath, nor could she do anything to stop the antifreeze, cigarette, and remaining pieces of hair from sliding down her throat. She was about to drown in the shit, before the bottle was removed. Kirsty then began pouring the rat poison in, this time proceeding to laugh. Her mother began to cry, and tried her best not to swallow. It was no good. Eventually, enough was poured in that it fell right down her throat, and she was forced to drink every bit. She began to choke, and her eyes began to glaze. Kirsty plugged up her mother's nose with blueberries, and taped over her nose. She then took two needles, and stabbed right in the middle of her mother's eyes. As her mother began to scream, she pushed the needles even farther in, causing her mother to go blind. ''No...No...no...''Was all her mother could think as this was happening. She began screaming into the gag "I'm blind! I can't see!" and finally Kirsty removed the tape. She then shoved the onion hard down her mother's throat, not allowing any air in. Her mother's gag reflex began to hit against the onion, slowly loosening it and causing it to fall apart. She grabbed a needle and twine, and began sewing her mother's mouth and eyelids shut, around the needles. Certainly painful, she would make it tight enough that no air could get in. Her mother was going to suffocate before the poison, which was painfully and slowly killing her, actually succeeded in doing so. She kissed her mother on the cheek, and then began pouring gasoline over her mother's body. Her mother had finally broken up the onion, and realized instantly what it was. She screamed and ripped her mouth so loud the twine tightened and yanked, enough to open her mouth but tear the twine right through her lips. She began screaming, as Kirsty lit a match and tossed it on her mother, laughing. Kirsty grabbed the keys to her car, looking for one last time as her screaming mother burned to death. She remembered the important part! She set fire to the entire house, and dumped bleach over the kitchen, before leaving her screaming mother, who was still alive. Kirsty left without another word, only smiling and thinking about her next victim. Category:Ghosts Category:Mental Illness Category:NSFW